Je saigne encore
by Hotaru-no-kata
Summary: C'est-ce que je ressens, à ce moment, alors que mon sang s'écoule doucement hors de mon corps. Je sens que je vais mourir, mais je ne te rejoindrais jamais, je suis trop souillé, mon âme n'est pas assez pure pour toi.


Titre: Je Saigne Encore

Auteur: Bah…Moi XD

Raiting: K+

Dislaimer: Et non, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, sinon, j'aurais fait main basse sur Sev' et Siri' depuis longtemps =o= Cette suuperbe chanson non plus…

Résumé: Je vais mourir, mais je pense encore et toujours à toi…

Note de l'auteur: Pour cette chanson, J'ai hésité avec un Severus/Sirius où Sevinouchet observerait dans l'ombre les mamours de Siri et Mumus jusqu'à la mort de notre toutou. Et non, je n'étais pas Suicidaire à ce moment.

* * *

Je saigne encore…

Des amis, voilà ce que nous étions, voilà ce que j'étais pour toi. Nous n'étions que des enfants, toi Née-moldue et moi Sang-mêlé. Tu m'as aimé comme amis, je t'ai aimé comme âme sœur. Puis tu as commencé à l'aimé, lui, le fils de bonne famille, le beau et drôle Griffondor, celui que tu as commencé à détester, pour cacher ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Celui qui m'as pourrit la vie. Celui qui t'as arraché à moi.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Je vous ai de nombreuse fois observé, pendant et après Poudlard. Toujours dans l'ombre, toujours dans les Ténèbres de ma jalousie. L'on ne se rencontrait alors plus que sur les champs de bataille, je voyais dans tes yeux la tristesse, la pitié pour lêtre faible que j'étais devenu.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Puis, on m'a envoyé espionner le vieux fou. Je l'ai suivit, jusqu'à cette auberge. Je l'ai écouté, puis il m'a vu. Ce jour-ci, j'ai échappé à l'Ordre. Je lui ai échappé, j'ai rejoinds mon maître.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Je t'ai alors condamné, toi qui étais alors la seule chose comptant dans ma vie. Je t'ai condamné pour une stupide histoire de voyante. J'ai tenté de m'en repentir, j'ai tenté de te sauver. Mais tu as été trahit. Tu es morte en protégeant ce qui compté le plus pour toi. Alors que tu percevais cette unique et dernière lumière verte, ton âme quittant ton enveloppe charnelle la mienne disparaissait au même moment.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Alors que je tentais de continuer à vivre, un événement continua à détruire mon corps sans âme. Je les ai vu, un soir de septembre. Tes yeux verts émeraudes dans le corps de celui qui m'a assassiné à petit feu. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux sans ressentir de la haine envers celui pour qui tu t'étais sacrifié.

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_ je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Mais il était toi, il était ton sang. Il était celui pour qui tu as donné ta vie, je ne pouvais alors que le protéger. Je l'ai promit, quitte à commettre les pires atrocités, quitte à verser mon sang pour lui, pour toi.

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_ je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Il est notre seul espoir, mais c'est uniquement ma faute. C'est moi qui vous ai tous condamné, qui ai ruiné des centaines de vie. Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que je suis ton meurtrier, moi, et non le Lord.

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_ je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

C'est-ce que je ressens, à ce moment, alors que mon sang s'écoule doucement hors de mon corps. Je sens que je vais mourir, mais je ne te rejoindrais jamais, je suis trop souillé, mon âme n'est pas assez pure pour toi. J'espères que tu me pardonneras, alors que la même lumière qui à fait mourir mon âme est sur le point de faire mourir mon corps…

Je t'aime Lily…

By Hotaru - no - Kata


End file.
